Hannah's Lives and Experiences
by killerbee07
Summary: This is basically a series of shorts about people Hannah Snow has met and things she has done in her other lives. Please R&R! ON HIATUS  is that how you spell it?
1. Hunter Redfern

**Hey, **

**This is a series of short stories about Hannah Snow meeting different people in her other lives! The chapter will probably be named after that person.**

**Enjoy!**

1637 Charlestown…

Hannah POV:

What a lovely day! It was absolutely, positively gorgeous. The birds were singing, the grass was swaying, the sky was shinning. We were even getting new neighbors! Yes, this was a perfect day. Nothing could ruin it, or so I thought.

"Come on, Annie!" John Quinn called as we raced down the path. "You can go faster then that!"

"Not with this dress I can't!" I yelled back straining my vocal cords. John was so far ahead I doubted he heard me, but he still replied.

"Why don't you pull your skirts up?" He laughed. "I've seen your ankles before!"

He had, and it didn't end so well.

_Flashback… _

_I had been drawing water at the well and I accidentally dropped my bracelet into the bucket. It wasn't that far down and I knew I could reach it, but not with my skirts on. I pushed out of all my finery and was left with my undergarments. Slowly, my hand had reached down, down, down, got it! _

_My arm was coming up as John crept up behind me and said, "What are you doing?" Eyeing my clothes pile suspiciously. _

"_Trying to get my bracelet up here without dropping it. I only have a bit of it and I fear it might slip out of my hands!" _

"_Ahhh…" John said trailing off. He reached his hand into the well, took the chain out of my hands and pulled it out. _

_"Oh, thank you!" I cried and hugged him. He hugged back, and unfortunately, that was when my aunt and the minister walked up._

"_Annette Gladen! John Quinn! What are you two doing?" A shrill voice called._

_End of flashback…_

"I'd better not." I murmured to myself.

We arrived in town a few minutes later. Well, I arrived in town a few minutes later, John had gotten there much before that.

"Ahhh, Annette, your just in time." My Aunt Clarinda declared as a carriage drew up.

The door opened and out stepped the first of the Redferns.

I wasn't really looking at the girls, but at John's face as he watched them. He was in awe, he was in love.

"Looks as if you have an admirer." I winked at the woman he was staring at. She couldn't have been more than 16. I had to admit, if I were a boy, she would be all I ever looked at. But because I wasn't I shifted my gaze back to the carriage and as the father stepped out, warning bells in the back of my mind flared.

Hunter Redfern had a hard face framed by a shock of well kept red hair. The way he walked showed me he wasn't someone to play with. _Predator,_ my mind whispered.

No, no, no! I was being delusional. I chided myself and gave my mind a mental slap.

"Why don't we have some tea?" My mother asked, smiling.

"Oh yes! That sounds lovely, doesn't it Hunter?" Mrs. Redfern chirped. She sounded as nervous as I felt. Was she scared of him too? Or was it just the idea of moving into a new town and meeting new people?

Every time I looked his way, the birds stopped singing, the grass stood stock still, and the sky turned a ghastly grey.

I caught him looking at my birthmark more than once. I knew he wouldn't comment on it though, me being the daughter of the mayor and all. He was also seemed intent on being polite, and bringing up my pink smudged marking would not be looked upon as mannerly.

Although he didn't do anything to upset me, I sensed this was the beginning of a very bad neighbor to neighbor relationship.

This wasn't such a perfect day after all.


	2. The Snapshot Game!

**ATTENTION:**** WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHAT BOOKS THE MOMENTS COME FROM GET A PRIZE!**

**ENJOY…**

1918 A very crowded hospital 10:17…..

Hannah's POV:

"Shhhh," I whispered as I lay the cool cloth over the woman's forehead. "Everything will be just fine."

"Helen?" A musical voice sounded from behind me. I knew who it was, everyone knew who he was.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen?" I spun around.

"I will take care of this." He smiled, his eyes on the woman. 

Later….

I watched as Carlisle looked around, yet again. What was upsetting him so much? As I was contemplating whether to go over and ask him what the matter was he crept over to a bed with a young boy as its occupant. He was clearly fever stricken.

Doctor Cullen took three deep breaths and leaned down, as if to whisper something in the boy's ear, but instead picked him up and carried him out.

How strange.

Moment #2:

14th or 15th century…

"Come now, Hailey, you must have an opinion of those two." Laughed Mary.

"I do." I sighed, "It's… bittersweet. It truly is a sad love."

Betty and Mary laughed. "Do you really think they love each other?" Betty asked between giggles.

"Yes, it is evident in their eyes." I replied with a frown.

"Tis but a childhood crush." Mary stated.

"I for one will be happy when this is over." Candice said sourly. "Juliet is giving the family a bad name."

"Romeo isn't that bad." I murmured.

"I heard he snuck into her bedroom!" Mary said with wide eyes.

"Oh…." Betty trailed off. "What I wouldn't do to have a love like theirs."

**(A/N: For those of you who have the story figured out… Betty doesn't know how lucky she is not to have a romance like that ****.) **

"Sometimes, I feel like I do." I smiled as I glanced at the sky.

**I know, I know, it is short but… I have been really busy. The prize for winning this chapter is getting to star as any random character of your choice! Driver on the Pony Express, George Washington's maid, Shakespeare's mother, ect… **


	3. Camelot parts 1,2,&3

**Hey! How has it been? Well, last chapter was a game and whoever guessed the right moments got to be a character in one of my chapters. I am trying to do moments you all know but it will get pretty hard! The guest star in this chapter is Bianca666. I still have yet to hear from the other reader who got the names right.**

**Camelot… **

**Around 500 AD:**

** Camelot part 1**

Hannah's POV:

I smiled as I walked purposefully behind Lady Bianca as she toured the castle.

Her blonde hair was about as long as mine, although it was far more bejeweled than mine would ever be. Her dress was a beautiful silk that was soft and light as air. I know this because I was the one who made it for her.

It was Bianca's 16th birthday when I first presented it to her, although it has been three years since then she still somehow manages to wriggle into it.

"Well," Lady Bianca sighed as we got back to her room. "what do you think of the place?"

"It is definitely impre-" I was cut off as Bianca's fiancée came in in full on body armor.

"Darling!" He forced a smile as he walked in.

Anyone else would have found this odd, seeing as the two had never met. This was an arranged marriage. As far as anyone knew the two had never met.

I knew that they spotted each other in a tavern the night before. Henry was coming back from a mission on the far border of the country, he was a knight of the round table. Bianca was just coming in from her castle, it was quite a while East from where we were now.

Being the most trusted of my Lady's friends, I also knew she despised him. When she told me about their encounter the night before, her eyes had lit in a fire of pure hate.

She hadn't told me what he had done… yet. Bianca always tells me everything. I knew I would get the full story by sunrise tomorrow.

**Camelot part 2**

"Hazel!" My Lady called, "Is my bath ready?"

"Yes." I replied, dumping the rest of the heated water into the large bath bin.

"Can you believe him?" Bianca said, storming into the room.

"I don't know, considering what he did remains a mystery to me."

"Bugs! He dared to try and sneak bugs into my ale!" She cried.

"What kind of bugs?" I calmly inquired.

"What does it matter?" She nearly yelled, "a bug is a bug!"

"I'm sure it wouldn't have tasted that bad." I mumbled as Bianca slipped into the tub.

"The poor little creature! Tortured by that bastards horrible smell, only to drown in a cup of ale?" She sighed, "What the rest of my life will be like I cannot fathom."

"You don't have to marry him." I say, I know I will later regret this.

"What do you mean? I have no power over this situation." Bianca whispered very confusedly.

"Annoy him out of the ceremony, you don't want to spend eternity with him, make sure he doesn't want to spend eternity with you." I say as I see Bianca catching on.

"Okay, we will start tomorrow."

**Camelot part 3**

"Girls!" Lady Deidre- Bianca's mother- exclaimed as we walked into the dining hall.

She was a bit on the cheery and chubby side, not that I minded… okay, it was really annoying.

"Hello Mother," Bianca curtsied.

"Oh, darling, I wanted you to meet King Arthur." Deirdre smiled, motioning to a boy with blonde- brown hair and sparkling brownish- blue eyes.

"How do you do?" Bianca asked, curtseying again.

"Come, darling." Henry patted the chair beside him.

"You know each other already?" Arthur asked.

"I saw it in her eyes." Sir Henry replied.

"I saw it in my drink." Bianca smiled bitterly.

"Well," Deirdre cleared her throat. "How about some breakfast? It looks absolutely wonderful."

"That it does." Bianca sat down.

The royals loaded their plates as us slaves stood to the side.

As soon as the bread plate was passed to Bianca, she pigged out. Shoveling food into her mouth like she had been starving for days.

"Bianca," her mother hissed.

Henry looked at her in disgust. "What are you doing?"

"Eaeng," Bianca mumbled around the bread.


	4. Camelot parts 4,5,&6

**I am super sorry for the wait… I hope this chappie is worth it!**

**Disclaimer- Consider the Night World disclaimed. I also do not own the bit about Cinderella, a kid in my creative writing club does. (If you are that kid, which is not very likely because I don't think he has read Night World, sorry but I had to!)**

**IMPORTANT: Oh, I am getting all my info from the British TV show "Merlin" Arthur is about 18. His father Uther hates magic and hunts down any witch or warlock he can find. Merlin is 17 or something like that and he is Arthur's man servant. No one knows he has magic but the physician, Gaius (Guy-us). Gaius teaches and protects Merlin. Got it? I thought I should tell you because most people know the story where Merlin is really old and in this story that is NOT the case.**

**Camelot part 4…**

I sat on the other side of the door, desperate to go in and help my mistress out of the evil storm of her mother's wrath.

"Do you know how foolish you made us look?" Deirdre's shrill caw sounded again. "I am embarrassed to call you my daughter!"

"Mother-" Bianca's protesting voice said, struggling against the forceful wind of her mother's furry.

"Sounds a bit nasty, why do you want to listen to it?" A tall man with a white pony tail stood in front of me. He was absolutely breathtaking! His face was angled in just the right places, while soft in others. His eyes were a stormy gray, nearly as stormy as mine. He looked sad, though I couldn't imagine why. He was dressed nicely, seemed to be well fed. I had the strangest urge to touch his face, to make him feel better…

"Sir Thomas," he whispered.

"Hazel." I cleared my mind of improper thoughts. Nearly cleared.

Suddenly the door swung open and Lady Bianca stormed out. Thankful and annoyed at the interruption, I followed. I didn't look back but I knew, somehow, he was still there.

"Tell me a story?" Bianca asked, well, ordered.

I smiled and sat next to the bed "Once upon a time there was a little girl named Ella. She had everything, being the daughter of a wealthy man. Then, her mother died and her father and she were plunged into poverty. The only way out was for her father to marry a wealthy woman, so he did." I sighed, knowing where this story was going, as did Bianca. She knew when not to expect a happy ending.

"The woman's name was Niada. Her and her two daughters were cruel. While Ella's father was away on business trips they would treat her as if she were a slave, instruct her to clean the chamber pots, scrub the well, and sweep the barn. Every night she would sit by the fire and weep, praying for those small, blissful, yet fleeting moments her father would return to her and she could escape the harshness of her step mother and sisters. At the sight of her crying by the dying cinders of the fire, the sisters nicknamed her _Cinderella._ Soon, the girl didn't even have the comfort of her father anymore. It was just her. Her, and the demented companions she called relatives." I paused, thinking.

"Go on!" Bianca urged.

"Not long after that, the Prince posted fliers all around the kingdom advertising that he was having a ball, and the maiden there that captured his heart would be his bride. _How foolish, _she thought, _how can he be willing to risk his happiness for a woman who seems charming but could turn out to be dreadful? _The sisters were abuzz with the news. Ordering new cloths, threads, beads, and giving them all to Cinderella. She soon had loads of supplies and only three nights to design two princess perfect gowns for her sisters.

"The night of the ball came and Ella watched as her sisters rode off into the night. All of a sudden an old woman appeared and with a brandish of her cane, Ella was in a stunning peach dress that looked to be made of flower petals. Her brunette locks hung in perfectly curled ringlets down to her back.

"'Go child, time is magic!' the old woman cackled in a raspy voice. 'But, be back by the start of the storm. It is then my magic will wear off.'

"Cinderella didn't want to go, but she did as she was told. Like always."

"Why did the old woman help her?" Bianca asked, confused.

I continued with my story, "The night went beautifully, Ella was surprised at the fun she was having, until the thunder rolled in. Cinderella had been having a wondrous night dancing in the prince's arms. It was obvious they would be wed very soon. As I said there was a large clap of thunder and Ella knew the night would end, soon he would see who she really was and that would have been horrible. She stepped onto the balcony, claiming to need some fresh air. The old woman appeared before her. Eyes glowing. She started to smile and suddenly, Cinderella was staring at a mirror of the prince. The witch pulled a dagger and stabbed Ella right through the heart, then, she shifted once more. Only this time, into Cinderella. And walked back in, to _her_ happily ever after, leaving the real Ella to die."

I stopped, why did this story seem so familiar?

**Camelot Part 5**

"!" Bianca sang as we walked into the lunch hall. I could see Lady Deidre praying this meal would be better than the last.

"Lady Bianca!" Henry bitterly smiled through clenched teeth.

Bianca skipped, yes skipped, over to the table to sit next to him.

"And how are you?" she fawned over him.

"Goo-" Henry was cut off by Bianca, who was spoon feeding him his oatmeal.

I couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped my lips, this was all just too amusing!

Arthur looked my way and smiled, I think he grasped what Bianca was trying to do.

_What have you gotten your Lady into?_ His eyes seemed to say.

My eyes tore away from his as I felt Sir Thomas entering the room.

His eyes flitted toward me and immediately he stiffened.

"Excuse me?" A voice behind me asked.

I jumped, how did this person get so close without me noticing?

"Yes," I breathed, trying to slow my heart.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest stream is, would you?" The woman who asked me this question was beautiful! She had perfect straight brown hair and a lovely figure. Her eyes were blue, no, green, no. They changed colors! **(a/n: know who it is yet?) **I felt a dangerous aura around her as well. It was crackling with an anger and hate that I could only guess was aimed at me. But, she was smiling!

"I'm sorry, but I only just arrived and I don't know where one is. Maybe you would have more luck asking one of the knights?" I proposed.

"Of course." She nodded and walked, no, floated away.

Sir Thomas started towards me as soon as the mysterious woman left.

"Hazel, I know this will sound odd, but please avoid her." He whispered and took a seat next to Prince Arthur.

What?

**Camelot part 6**

After breakfast, Lady Bianca sent me to the court physician, a man named Gaius, to get something to make her breath smell absolutely vile.

"Hello," I whispered as I creaked open the door and stepped into the care room.

I could see right away that I wasn't going to be heard. There were two men. One was young and had bright blue eyes and deep black hair. The other looked quite elderly with longish white hair and a chunky build. The young one was smiling as the old one bustled about, collecting powders and fluids and mixing them in a steaming caldron.

"Hello," I said, louder this time.

"Hello." The young one said, hopping off the window sill and strutting towards me. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had something smelly."

"Smelly," The young man snorted at my request.

"Now, Merlin, do not laugh at the young woman's needs." Gaius chided. **(a/n: Half of you are going, what? I thought Merlin was old! Well, read the author's note at the beginning and everything will become clear.) **

"What do you need something like that for? Are you planning a prank, because I can tell you most people here don't appreciate good humor." Merlin warned.

"No," I smiled, "My Mistress is the one who wants it."

"Well, I think I have what you need." Gaius said, hobbling over to one of the many shelves.

As I walked around the corner, bottle of questionable fluids in hand, I heard voices.

"Maya, please, just once let me be happy!" The rumbling voice of Sir Thomas sounded.

"Theorn," laughed a female voice, presumably Maya. "You would be happy with me!"

"No, I could never be happy with a monster like you." As he said this, his voice became distorted and I dared a peek around the corner. His teeth had elongated into fangs and his eyes had become a silvery mix of shine and emotion. I gasped and they both looked at me.

I ran for my life and as I entered the care room, again, I slammed the door.

"Hazel," Merlin exclaimed.

"What happened child?" Gaius questioned, but I didn't get to answer.

Everything went black and I fainted.


	5. Camelot parts 7,8,&9

**It has been hackin' forever! I am sooo sorry. I has major writers block and I was busy with another story! Here is the conclusion to Camelot.**

Camelot part 7

I woke up to the light touch of wet cloth.

"You okay?" Merlin asked, worriedly, "You fainted."

"She knows she fainted, pig" Bianca mumbled as she shoved past him and knelt beside the cot I was laid out upon.

"Some one sounds a little anxious," I teased as I sat up. All of a sudden, it came rushing back to me. I was walking down the hall, I heard voices, Sir Thomas had fangs!

"We have to run," I gasped, "It isn't safe here!" I bolted up and began to pack random herbs and powders into a leather pouch I had found on a nearby work bench.

"Miss Hazel, lie down please." Came the Elderly voice of Gaius. "You are in a severe state of shock and disorientation. I don't think it wise to be up and walking about just yet."

"No," I breathed hysterically, "I know what I saw! Sir Thomas was talking to Lady Maya and then he grew fangs and his face went all animal and his eyes were silver-"

"Hazel," My Lady interrupted, "maybe you should take the day off."

"It happened!" I shrieked. "We have to leave!"

"I have every confidence in your memory dear one, but perhaps the fumes from the stink potion were messing with your mind and you simply imagined it." The physician rationalized.

"Oh," I began to sob.

"Shhhh..." Bianca came to my side and held me.

"I could swear I saw it." My voice cracked. "I could swear I remember.." I trailed off.

"Oh," I pushed away from Bianca, "perhaps I am delusional, although it certainly didn't seem to be a vision."

Part 8:

I finally summoned the guts and knocked, stepping away from the door quickly.

"Go away." Came the muffled voice of Sir Thomas.

"We need to talk." I tried to make my voice loud and commanding, but it came out weak and scratchy. Even so, the door swung open almost as soon as I had finished speaking.

We simply looked at each other for a while, then he rushed to me.

"Are you alright?" He stroked my cheek, and looked at me in a way I had never seen anyone look at me before. It was as if I was the most important thing in the world to him.

As his fingers brushed my cheek tiny sparks shocked my skin. A pink haze began to surround us and I stumbled back.

"What are you?" I breathed.

He gazed into my eyes with a look of unending sadness. He looked down and he sighed. "I… well… I'm a vampire." **(I don't know if people back then called vampires something else so I'm just sticking with vampire or bloodsucker and things like that.)**

I gasped, was it possible? Did he drink blood? Could he live forever? Did…Does he kill? My mind was hesitant when asking the last question.

Something flashed through my mind, almost a memory.

_I was laying down, I was so very weak. I didn't try to deny I was about to die._

_ Someone was holding me… Sir Thomas! Theorn._

_ He was crying, blood stained his lips and I knew he had just done something incredibly bad._

_ "Never kill again." I whispered. "Promise?"_

_ "Yes." His finger ran across my cheek, and left a stain in blood._

I ran a finger over my marking with confusion. Did the stink potion still have a hold on my mind? Was I just deluding myself with false memories?

"Han- Hazel? Did Maya hurt you?" Thomas was inching toward me.

"What did you say?" I asked. "What were you about to call me?"

"It doesn't matter, are you okay?"

"Other than the hallucinations I'm fine. They were hallucinations right?" This was what I had come to ask him about. Had I imagined his fangs, his eyes? "You're not really a vampire, are you? You are joking, right?" I knew, deep inside, he wasn't lying to me, but it couldn't be possible! This was all just too strange!

"Hazel…" He trailed off as footsteps sounded around the corner.

The sound rounded the bend and stopped. Maya had a false smile plastered on her face. Walking stiffly, she made her way up to us.

"Well," She said, "How convenient. I was just looking for you-" She was cut off by Thomas.

"She's busy. Leave us alone."

Maya frowned and nodded, "Later then."

I had a very bad feeling about later.

Part 9:

Thomas had been called away shortly after the talk with Maya. I was still brimming with questions.

"Sorry I had to leave." Sir Thomas came up behind me.

"You're already back?" Was he really that fast and good at his job that it only took a couple minutes to fix the problems?

"Oh." Was all I said.

I felt something cold and unwelcome pierce my neck. Two things.

Then there was pain. Unbearable pain. It was as if my soul was being yanked out of my body by this stranger. I knew something wasn't right.

My mind flashed to many places at once. I was Hanna of Three Rivers I was Hariett, a villager in the Forest of Hands and Teeth, watching as our masters experiments ravaged our homes and turned us into mindless slaves. **(LOVE THAT BOOK!) **

I was more alive than I had ever been before, even though I was dying. I remembered.

I slumped to the ground and my killer walked away.

I lay there for minutes, thinking. Remembering. Seeing the world as I had never done before, in this life at least.

I felt the ground vibrate as someone came upon my body.

A voice sounded in my mind, I couldn't figure the words, but the tone was Bianca's.

I smiled and tilted my head so the bite marks were visible to her. "I'm not insane." Rasped in a _told you so_ tone.

"Hazel," she sobbed.

"Tell Sir Thomas…I," I struggled to get out the words, "for..give…him…"

Those were the last words I ever spoke.

In this life, at least. I knew I had many more to go.

After:

Lady Bianca sobbed as Hazel's body was lowered into the grave. As did Sir Thomas, but Maya was nowhere to be seen. Bianca never did tell Thomas that Hazel forgave him, Hazel had accidentally spoken the request in another language. One that hadn't been uttered in hundreds of years. Bianca also never married Henry, luckily for her. Instead she married a simple villager, much to her Mother's dismay. They lived to be very old and very happy. But the Lady never forgot Hazel, they remained good friends in her mind for the rest of her days.

**Well, that's it. What did you think? Meghan23 next then .sun!**

** I promise I will update sooner this time!**


	6. Chappel with Meghan23!

**EEEP! The next chapter! The guest star is Meghan23! Enjoy!**

**1923 Rhode Island: **

Helena (Hannah) POV:

"Come on!" Meghan flipped her perfectly curled dark brown hair over her shoulder. "Are you going to say yes?"

"I don't know" I sighed. "My family needs the money, and Mr. Dashkov certainly has a lot of it…" I paused. "But I don't love him."

"Well," Meghan looked across the lawn, "The chances of one finding their true love are one in a million, but the chances of someone getting asked to marry _Victor Ivashkov _are one in a zillion!"

"I just don't like him." I sighed and looked at the scarf I was knitting.

"Don't like him?" Meghan's light chocolate eyes were wide. "He's a doctor, he volunteers at the orphanage, he takes in injured animals, what more can you ask of a man! Rich, sweet, smart-"

"And wrong for me." I cut her off. "I just don't feel right with him, I wish I could love him, but I don't"

My best friend sighed. "You need the money." Meghan hit a sore spot with that. My family had been doing badly ever since my mother had run off with a French man.

"I don't know…" I trailed. Something rose in me, something strong. I don't know what it was, but I didn't like it. It was dark and gloomy and shadowing.

I knew I would have to say yes. It was expected in society, and my family needed the wealth.

"I guess I could say yes." I knew when my responsibility overrode my personal wants. My young face wouldn't stay this way forever.

Meghan squealed, "I knew you would say yes! Not that I'm happy that you're doing this against your will- but you two look so good together!"

The day of the wedding was here. I was about to me Ms. Helena Victor Ivashkov.

"Are you sure?" Meghan asked as she tied my dress bows.

"I thought you were excited?" I said.

"I was, but I'm not so sure, now." She moved to the next tie. "It was such a good idea, at the beginning, but…" She trailed off, concentrating on the knot.

"It's still a good idea." I assured her. I was unhappy, but it was the right thing to do.

"If you really don't want to do this-"

"I do." I interrupted. Meghan was really stubborn, I knew she wouldn't stop bugging me about my choice until after the wedding, so I sent her on an errand.

I looked in the reflective glass of the Church. I was in a cream dress with flower prints around the midsection.

My hair was loose on my shoulders and I held a bouquet of pale purple orchids.

I looked beautiful, Victor and Meghan made sure of that.

"Do you, Victor Ivashkov, take Helena Roberts as you lawfully wedded wife?" The old man asked.

"Yes, I do." Mr. Ivashkov smiled.

Right then, I looked to the back of the Church, and by the doors, there was a man. He was breath taking, with white- blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He was frowning.

"Helena!" Victor whispered.

I turned my head back to them. I had a major decision to make.

"I do." I sighed, I had done it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said, and Victor and I kissed.

The man at the back walked out of the church, I never saw him again.

**Yea, kind of sad…**

** I will not update until at least four people review!**

**I am serious! If I get five reviews I might make the next story a little less depressing.**

** However, she will still die or something, because Thierry doesn't hook up with her until modern times.**

** P.S. Just a little motivation, Hannah meets Quinn in the next chapter- but now he is a vampire.**


	7. one twilight sun

1847 England:

Charlotta and I laughed as Eliza went on with her wild tale.

"You can't be serious!'" Lottie exclaimed, voicing my thoughts exactly.

"Oh, but I am!" Eliza replied.

"What happened next?" I urged her to continue.

"Her majesty caught him in the act, and…" Eliza's voice broke in to a giggling fit, leaving Lottie and I impatient for the next part of the story.

"Now," Queen Victoria asked as she entered the room, "What are you girls laughing about?"

"Nothing!" Eliza chimed.

"Oh, you know, the regular." I shrugged.

"You." Lottie told her Majesty.

"Me?" Queen Victoria inquired.

"Well, the conversation was really more about Captain Roberts and his bird." I corrected.

"Ugh!" Queen Victoria waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't waste your time with him."

"I had a dream last night!" Lottie exclaimed, her violet eyes flashing with some strong emotion I couldn't quite identify.

"Really?" Eliza asked.

"Do tell!" I encouraged her.

"Well," She began. "I didn't see much. There was the smashing of a window, then a tall man with pale hair." Lottie sighed. "He was beautiful."

"Ohhh!" I laughed. "And how did this dream end?"

Lottie blushed, "He swept me up in his arms."

"Really?" Eliza teased. "So he was strong, then?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Lottie's face turned even redder than it had been.

"No!" Eliza exclaimed. "I'm merely suggesting you are heavy- boned."

"Why you little!" Lottie shifted so her back was to Eliza. "You're one to talk." She grumbled.

"Now, now, ladies." The queen scolded.

Suddenly, the window smashed and glass rained everywhere. Shards of the deadly material fell like ashes. They clouded my vision and sent my ears ringing.

Then, a pair of strong hands swept me off my feet and I felt wind rushing through my hair as he ran.

When the stranger finally stopped I got a good look at him- and my heart ceased to beat.

Pale blonde hair. Grey eyes. Tall. The man from Lottie's dream, surely.

"So nice to see you again." He smirked, and lit me on fire.

**I think we all know the man was Maya. And, we all know this chapter was short and long overdue. Sorry! Four reviews! Thanks to .sun. who was Lottie!**


	8. Author Note

**Hi guys!**

**I know I haven't been updating a lot- but I have an excuse! It went something like this…**

**Me: Wow, this story is really cool!**

_**ME: what the heck are you doing!**_

**Me: Reading fanfiction**

_**ME: you disgust me! You dare call yourself a bookworm! All you ever do these days is surf fan fics on fanfiction**_

**Me: oh… *looks around at all the half finished books laying on her desk.**

_**ME: I hate you**_

**Me: I'm so sorry! I will redeem myself!**

**Well, it might not have been quite like that.**

**I am going to be away for a while (finishing all the books that I have laying around)**

**When I come back I promise a REALLY UBER long chappie! Like, dino neck long!**

**Bye **


End file.
